seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Second Piece: Voyage to the Black Isles Part I
A new arc begins! We resume our tale on a small dinghy, which Issac and Hugeo are rowing. Kal and Drew sit in between them, looking out into the sea. Issac: Huff...huff...guys, we've been rowing for several hours now. Can we switch? Or at least take a break? Drew: Nah...I'm just a girl! I'm too weak to row! Kal: I need to navigate to make sure we reach the correct place. We have to get there before dark falls. This may not be the Grand Line, but things can get pretty dangerous on sea at night. Also, I'd like to spend a little...quality time with Drew here. *Drew slaps him* Kal: Hey! You almost knocked me into the water! Drew: So? You didn't eat a Devil Fruit! Kal: Who knows? I'm a pirate! The only fruits we eat are bad tasting fruits! Maybe I ate the Sekushi Sekushi no Mi or something. Issac, Drew, and Hugeo all give him dirty looks, with Issac flipping him off. Drew: I'm kinda glad we need to reach our destination by nightfall. I don't think I could take it much longer. Issac: So, Kal, are you sure we'll be safe with your crew? Kal: Of course! Kraft's a pretty cool guy. He won't harm you. You'll be safe, too! Kraft doesn't have a 20,000,000 bounty for nothing! He has complete control over the Black Isles, and you will see no Marines there, I promise you that! Drew: 20,000,000? Not too shabby. You're his big shot first mate, right? So your bounty must be pretty high too, am I right? Kal: Well...well...it's, uh... 4,000,000... Drew: Ha...HAHAHAHAHAHA! *Kal sulks* Kal: You guys don't even have a bounty... Hugeo: Uh, guys...do you feel something stirring in the water...? Issac: Yes... Right then, out from the water a Sea King emerges. It is roughly 50 times bigger than the dinghy, and Kal screams out in fear. Kal: I...I don't think I can headbutt that... Issac: Well, looks like it's the three of us, then! Drew! You have the weapon that I told you to draw? Drew: Yep! *Pulls out her sketch pad* It was nice of Hugeo's dad to give this back to me. Writing on something that's meant to be written on is sooo much better. Issac: OK! You'll need to cover me! Heeeyaaaaa! Issac jumps off the dinghy straight towards the Sea King. Kal: WHAT? IS HE INSANE??? However, Issac turns into a monkey and grabs hold of the Sea King's skin, then starts swinging up. The Sea King notices him and tries to shake him off, when suddenly it is hit in the head by Drew, wielding an unwieldy slingshot. Drew: Keep going! I got this! As Issac climbs up, Drew continues to pelt the Sea King, with her custom projectiles splitting into fine powder, blocking the Sea King's eyes. Finally, Issac makes his way to the eyes of the Sea King. Issac: Die! Issac jabs both of the Sea King's eyes, causing it to scream in pain. Issac leaps off and lands back on the dinghy. Issac: Hugeo, as always, the finishing blow is yours. Hugeo smiles and heads toward the edge of the dinghy. Hugeo: Magu Magu...PUNCH! Hugeo punches the Sea King with a magma fist, causing it to get roasted and die. And then fall. Right onto the dinghy. Later, the group sits on the Sea King's floating dead body. Issac: OK...so that may not have worked out as planned... Drew: YOU THINK SO?! Issac: Hey, at least this meat is nicely cooked! *Rips off a chunk and eats it* Hmmm, chewy, but savory. You guys want any? Drew: Urggg, gross! I'll pass, thanks. Issac: Hey! Food is food. You never know when you'll get more. Kal: I found the boat...it's not in too bad a condition, so let's get moving fast! Soon the group resumes sailing. However, it's not too long before... Kal: AHHHH! A STORM! HELP!!! Drew: Why did we ever free this guy? Much later, it is nighttime, and we find ourselves at a pirate party. While most pirates are busy drinking, dancing, and having a good time, two of them are stationed in the corner having a discussion. Nervan: Rough weather we're having today, eh Captain? Kraft: Yes, but I'm sure it will pass over soon. I'm worried about Kal. It's been eight days since he set off for Merceaux, and I think he may have been captured. Nervan: Well, he's Kal! I'm sure he'll get here eventually, in a completely crazy and nonsensical way... CRASH! Issac: Ugggg...we're alive! Where are w-HOLY SHIT!!! Right in front of Issac is a horde of pirates with guns pointed at point blank range. Kraft: Oh look, a bird came flying in. Feel free to shoot it down. Issac: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Kal: GUYS! I THOUGHT I'D NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN! Kraft: Whoa, it's you, Kal? Are these guys with you? Kal: Yes. Kraft: Ha ha...well then, WELCOME TO THE FAMILY! Issac: You're not even going to apologize...OK guys, it's safe to come out... Drew: Note to self: never trust Kal's weather radar ever again. Or his "special storm helmsmanship." Kraft: Well, now that we have this wonderful turn of events...LET'S PARTY!!! Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Universe of Kaido Category:Voyage to the Black Isles Arc